Doomed To Repeat It
by kleptographer of alternates
Summary: The adage says that "those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it". Near is about to realize how horrifically true this is. I just thought this ending made more sense and had to share.


Light surveyed the room, his eyes moving from left to right and back. He slowly slid his hand down to his watch, his fingers adroitly moving its ticker to unlock the mechanism, revealing a secret compartment in which lay a piece of the _Death Note_. He took the needle he had stored there and pricked his hand firmly, intending to write the name in blood.

--"He's got a piece of the_ Death Note_!", Matsuda shouted, firing his revolver. The watch was expertly shot away into a broken heap, leaving his hand bloody.

"Ach!" Light cursed, clenching his teeth at the pain. "Matsua, you stupid bastard! How could you shoot _me_? I thought you understood that Kira is needed. Kira is justice!"

But Matsuda refused to lower his gun as hot tears streamed down his young face. "What did your father die for?!!" he demanded.

"He died to build the foundation for a society where people like him won't be fooled anymore," Light replied. "His death shouldn't be wasted. We need to kill these people, don't you understand!"

Light looked the dark room over, sweeping it from side to side with his raging eyes. Perhaps he had relied on the _Death Note_ for too long. It had become a crutch. Still, there was no way to kill them either way now. He was out of options...except one. Light sighed. It was a gamble--but what did he have to lose?

"Ryuk!" Light called.

"Huh?" the Shinigami asked, seeming to appear out of thin air.

"What are you planning to do now? If I am captured here, you'll have to rot in prison with me for a long while. There'll be no apples there. And if I die…the way you talk about the Shinigami Realm, I would think you would **never** want to go back," Light coaxed.

Near scowled. _What are you trying to do, Light Yagami?_

Ryuk put a finger to his chin, pondering his words.

"I could always find another human and give him a _Death Note_. I am sure I would be entertained for a while," Ryuk countered.

"No, Ryuk. You will **never **find another human like me. Someone less cunning or with less noble intentions would prove incredibly _boring _to someone like you," Light continued, holding his breath.

Ryuk eyed Light carefully. _He's probably right… no apples? That would __**really **__drive me crazy! _

"There is so much more fun to have," Light finished with a casual smile to make it come across as unconcerned. "Just write their names in your notebook. Kill them all!"

"Ah," Ryuk nodded with a devilish grin, as he regarded the others. He took out his black book and began writing.

"Don't do it, Ryuk!" Aizawa shouted.

The members of the SPK began firing their pistols wildly at the apparition to no effect.

Light began laughing maniacally as he stepped away to avoid stray gunfire. Mikami beamed stupidly. "Are you finished?" he asked eagerly.

"Yep!" Ryuk responded, barely able to contain his amusement at the stupidity of the humans.

Near bristled, shaken and unsure of what to do. _It can't really be this easy for him!_

Those with guns had exhausted their magazines and looked around at each other uneasily.

Still the seconds ticked by.

37...38...39...

"Goodbye Nate River," Light said at last, breaking the silence. "You like games? Me too. The thing is, you have to account for _all _the pieces. You've made the very same mistake as L."

But Aizawa, unable to stand it any longer, loaded another, apparently spare magazine into his snub, leveling it at Light. "I won't let you win, Light! Today, you die!" he shouted murderously, as he began to squeeze the cold iron trigger.

Light bristled, but otherwise remained still, his eyes flashing with confidence as he nodded toward Mikami, who readied himself to protect his god.

"If you kill him, you are a murderer," Near cautioned nervously.

Aizawa looked over his shoulder at Near for a second, "Near, I do not follow your orders!"

Near looked away. "I leave it to you then," he sneered.

...40!

"Ugh!" Aizawa cried out sickeningly as he dropped the gun and clutched his chest.

"Your too late," Light boasted.

The others began crumpling to the ground as well as the vacant warehouse was filled with the sounds of the dying.

"How...could...you?!!" Matsuda asked through his pain as he wretched on the ground.

"I thought of everything..." Near mumbled in detached belief as he, too, fell to the ground.

"Checkmate," Light said as he strode over and ceremoniously reclaimed the _Death Note_ from Near's body.

After a pause, he turned toward Ryuk and Mikami. "Now, the world belongs to Kira."

Mikami kneeled on the ground, sobbing before his god. "Please God! Please let me serve you?"

Light looked at him piteously. "Your incompetence nearly ruined my plan!" he said angrily, striking him hard across the face.

Mikami's sobs grew louder as he groveled more intensely. "Please..." he begged.

Light picked up the pen and took it to the magickal paper of the _Death Note_.

_Teru Mikami. Picks up the gun so conveniently brought by Aizawa and shoots all the corpses in the room before shooting himself in the heart._

Mikami pawed at Light's legs, waiting for the verdict. Light pulled away, delivering a swift kick to his teeth, knocking him backward.

"Mikami, you have work to do," Light said as he walked away, followed by Ryuk. On the way, he picked up the broken watch and slid it into his pocket.

Mikami's face turned from horror to placid obedience as the words took effect. He solemnly picked up Aizawa's discarded gun and began methodically shooting each corpse in the head.

...

Outside the warehouse, Light walked along staring at the burnt orange sky. He looked horrid, covered in sweat, grime and blood.

"I could just as easily have written your name, Light Yagami," Ryuk reminded. "You promised to keep me interested."

"The choice to side with me was your own," Light reminded him.

"Light, you are the most manipulative human I have ever known," Ryuk explained. "But, regardless, you knew just what to say to get me interested."

"Don't worry," Light assured him with a sigh. "I shall make good on my promise. As I said, I'm going to show you a new world--"

"--I'm getting bored with that line, Light," Ryuk interjected with a roll of his Shinigami eyes.

Light frowned. "There are none left to oppose me. The world has declared their acceptance of Kira and throngs even worship him. I am finally ready to completely change the way this world works. The criminals who broke the law may be dead, but the criminals who wrote the law have yet to be judged by Kira. Those who dominate, those who exploit, those who conceal—Kira will destroy them! Just watch me."

Ryuk rubbed his hands together with anticipation. _This human! Every time I think he's hit the limit!_

"Come, Ryuk. Misa is waiting for me," Light said over his shoulder.


End file.
